megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Frost
Jack Frost (ジャックフロスト, Jyakkufurosuto), sometimes commonly known as Jack, is the mascot of Atlus Co., Ltd. and he makes appearances in a number of Atlus games, primarily in the Megami Tensei series. Jack Frost's counterparts, also known his "brothers" are called Pyro Jack and Jack Ripper, along with many other varieties also appear in many games. He often says "Hee-ho" and interjects "hees" and "hos" into his dialog, a common verbal tic shared with other variations of "Jacks", such as King Frost and Black Frost. History England. A snow elf who brings in cold weather. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Devil outside Bael's Cathedral *Shin Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Frost Class *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Class *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Fairy Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Lovers Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Lovers Arcana / Fairy *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3: Magician Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Magician Arcana *Persona 4: Magician Arcana *Jack Bros.: Protagonist *Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Optional Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Jack makes his debut as a minor devil holding an umbrella (scorched Tokyo is a hot place for a frosty devil) on the overworld map outside Bael's fun park pleasure palace profanely bequeathed Bael's Cathedral. ''Shin Megami Tensei if... After a Japanese high school has been transported to the Makai, demons roam the hallways among frightened students. The protagonist encounters one of these demons - a friendly Jack Frost. This particular Jack Frost is known as "Hee-Ho-kun" and he seems to have acquired a school uniform from somewhere. He states that he loves attending school and that all good children should use 'HeeHo' in their polite speech, and then he offers to join the protagonist's party. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne A Jack Frost known as "Hee-ho" was the owner of a shop in Shibuya. After Hee-ho makes enough money to travel, he sells the shop to a fabulous male Manikin that flirts with the protagonist. Hee-ho's dream was to become a big and powerful demon "like the king", so he heads to the Mantra Headquarter in Ikebukuro. When Hee-ho arrives at the Mantra HQ he is afraid of the demons, so he stays outside, but it's too hot outside (there are pillars of fire near the entrance), so he decides to head elsewhere. Hee-ho ends up at Kabukicho Prison presumably looking for Magatsuhi. After Mizuchi is defeated by the Hito-Shura, Hee-ho transforms into Black Frost and calls himself "Emperor of Kabukicho". After being defeated by the Hito-Shura, Black Frost melts and leaves behind the Satan Magatama. In the Third Kalpa, Black Frost appears in a room with two 'switches' after Dante is defeated. After talking to Black Frost he joins the Hito-Shura's party without his consent, believing that he can grow stronger still by joining the one who defeated him. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Jack Frost is a recruitable demon and ally. During a second cycle, Jack Frost steals a uniform and fuses himself with it, becoming Raiho. ''Jack Bros. Jack Frost is the protagonist. He, along with Pyro Jack and Jack the Ripper, have to make it back to the Makai world before midnight. ''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark / Light Version A large number of Jack Frosts (shortened to J. Frost) have formed a town called "Frostville" in the land of Dem. The Jacks have seemingly formed a hierarchy which consists of Jack Frosts at the bottom, Icy Aces serving as guards, and King Icy ruling over them. Akira passes through the town on his way to the Valhalla, and has the option of aiding "Zack Frost" complete a quest to become an Icy Ace. Other Jack Frosts can be seen all over Valhalla and Dem alike, and several Jack Frost variations are seen as well. Some variations include: Icy Lemon, Mini Icy, Icy Melon and Icy Berry. ''Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil'' In the anime, Jack Frost has been controlled by the bad guys. Kai and his nakama Cool attacked Jack Frost and managed to wake him up. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Jack Frost appears in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner as of of the "Hip Hop Brothers". The brothers are members of the Solids and they ambush Embryon within Coordinate 136, on the second floor. The other brother was Pyro Jack ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' He is a random encounter mini-game as the player progresses and an optional boss. Jack asks 20 questions per battle, stopping only when the player answers wrong or correctly answers all questions for the round. Should the player correctly answer all 100 questions they win a certificate for answering the 100th question correctly, and a set of Stats increase Data. Players will also have the opportunity to fight Jack Frost should all questions are answered correctly in the final dungeon, the third layer of the Sun. Defeating him nets the Pass Ring, and Magatama ammo. Should all answers have been correctly answered, every time the party encounters Jack Frost, he may gives the player random items before running away. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Jack Frost is one of the four optional Bazaar shop keepers. Jack Frost can be fused from a Elemental Erthys and a Pixie. Stats Persona (Enemy) ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery Image:Demi-jfrost.gif|Jack Frost from Devil Children Image:JackFrostDS.jpg|Jack Frost as he a appears in Devil Summoner Image:Hee-Hoo-Kun.PNG|Hee-Hoo-Kun from Shin Megami Tensei: if... Image:JackFrostP4.PNG|Jack Frost as he appears in Persona 4 Image:JackFrost.png|Jack Frost as he appears in Atlus promotional materials Image:HEEHO.png|Jack Frost as he appears in Devil Survivor Trivia *Even though Jack Frost is the most popular and known demon in the entire series, Cerberus has been present in the series since the novels while Jack Frost was only introduced in the first Shin Megami Tensei. *Jack has an easy to miss tail. Most wouldn't tell just by looking at him. Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personae Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Magician Arcana Category:Frost Class Category:Fairy Race Category:Fiend Class Category:Yousei Clan Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:English Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personae Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons